


The nightbloods.

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: What if Lexa was alive when the nightbloods where slaughtered?Angst i'm SORRY.





	The nightbloods.

**Author's Note:**

> This is angsty guys im sorry.

Lexa has always been taught to be emotionless, stoic. Ever since being taken from her parents at the age of 4, Lexa has known nothing else. She was brilliant at it, at putting on a mask. Except, as she reads this note, she finds any piece of her stoic facade fall away to nothing. Reading it again, praying she some how read it wrong the first two times. 

 

**_It all ends with you, you have no successors now. I_   _will_ _be Heda._**

 

**_Ontari._ **

 

Lexa stands, her steps quicken until she's running. The guards dare not follow their Heda, having not been summoned. She runs passed Clarke, ignoring her questions. Their room was not far from Lexa's own, should they ever need her. It doesn't take long. The room is dark. Lifeless. She steps in, her eyes adjust to the light. She wish they didn't.

 

Bodies. Blood. Black blood.

 

A strangled noise fills the air, Lexa glances frantically around the room for any sign of life. She realizes the noise came from her own throat. 

 

Some where still in their beds, slaughtered. Others where on the floor, probably attempting to run or fight back. Lexa drops to her knees at the closest body. Emorili. She was the youngest nightblood, only 4. Her throat was cut. Lexa leans over her, closing her eyes that where glued open in fright. She sees water droplets drip onto the child's pale cheek. Tears. Her tears. 

 

The commander cannot remember the last time she cried.

 

She hears a cough, her head snaps towards the sound. Laying Emorili down, she rushes towards the sound. Her eyes sting. It was Aden.

 

"Com-comman-der." Aden sputters, black blood seeping from his mouth and torso.

 

"Quiet my child." Lexa says gently, voice wavering. 

 

Aden stares at her, his eyes wide, frightened. He gasps for air. Lexa moves him gently into her lap. She cradles him to her body, stroking her hand through his hair. He was family to her. She knew he wouldn't make it much longer. Her shoulders shake uncontrollably. 

"This was not the path for you, please forgive me." Lexa says, openly crying now.

 

"I-I-I do." Aden manages to sputter out, clinging to Lexa's arm.

 

He goes limp not to long later. Lexa knows she's covered in his blood. She doesn't care. She brings the boys face to her neck, sobbing openly into his chest. They're gone. It's her fault. She's angry, she's heartbroken, guilty. She forgets where she is. who she is. Her front is soaked. She doesn't hear Clarkes footsteps, or her gasp.

 

She doesn't hear her coming closer, doesn't know she's there until she feels her hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

 

"Lexa.. Lexa he's gone." Clarke says, her voice shaking. She may be crying. Lexa doesn't know.

 

She just continues to sob into Adens body. Right now she's not the commander, she's not in charge. She's a girl, a young girl grieving the loss of children who where like family to her. She knew it was wrong, no commander before her cared for the nightbloods like she did. But they where children, forced to grow up to early because of their destiny. A destiny that killed them, killed so many before.

 

Clarke eventually pries Aden from her, her own tears falling as the commanders grief. She's never seen Lexa like this, never seen her so broken. Clarke gently places Aden on the ground, before sitting next to the commander. Clarke takes the girl not much older than herself into her arms. She lets her sob into her chest. She lets her grieve.

 

"I'm so sorry Lexa, I'm so sorry." Clarke can only say, over and over again.

 

None of it helps, they both know this. All the children are dead. Lexa feels each of their deaths individually. 

 

 

Ontari will pay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, i was thinking of writing an alternate ending with Lexa and Clarke saving the nightbloods in time, what do you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts!


End file.
